


Cartier

by ddelusionall



Series: The Raven Clan [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Birds, Dimension Travel, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, Kim Heechul is a Little Shit, Love, M/M, Ravens, one day that will be an official ao3 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Heechul and Jaejoong go shopping for his ring.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul/Kim Jaejoong
Series: The Raven Clan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716562
Kudos: 1





	Cartier

Heechul thrived in Paris. The city had just enough old-world charm and modern-day technology to keep him entertained for hours on end. They ate strange food and learned enough basic French in the four weeks they were there to survive in restaurants and touristy places.

Jaejoong had planned on going to Rome as well, a tour of the Vatican, and then maybe to Madrid or Berlin. But Heechul adored Paris. They walked with other tourists down the Champs-Élysées. They got lost in side streets, alleyways too small for cars. They rented bicycles and pedaled along the river and through the countryside outside of Paris. They bought disposable cameras to take pictures, physical pictures to take back to their realm.

All this was of course after their visit to Cartier, because Heechul wanted a ring first. A fancy ring with diamonds and jewels and gold. Even if it took hours of looking and triple checking the selection.

“Love,” Jaejoong said in exasperation.

Heechul glared at him, a hand on his hip. Heechul adored the fashion in this world too and was currently wearing dark blue skinny jeans, gray boots up to his knees, and an oversized creamy-brown sweater that fell off one shoulder and revealed the deep brown tank underneath it. His long hair was mostly down and his ears sparkled with the intricate piercings he preferred. Jaejoong had been adamant about not carrying weapons in this realm but he was sure Heechul had his favorite knife tucked into a boot.

“But these are boring,” he said, waving a hand over the men’s selections on display.

Jaejoong had to agree. Most were just plain bands with a few diamonds in them. Nothing nearly big and loud enough for his husband, though he was smart enough not to say that out loud.

The salesman looked insulted that Heechul had called the many-thousands of dollar rings boring.

Jaejoong met the man’s eyes and smiled. “Is there any reason why my husband cannot pick a ring from the women’s displays? They are much closer to his fashion aesthetic.”

The man’s smile was slightly forced but he did smile and led them to the other side of the shop.

Heechul’s eyes sparkled almost as much as the diamonds on display. “This is more like it. Oh my goodness, look at this one!”

Jaejoong stayed unobtrusively behind his husband, hands on his hips while he demanded to try on ring after ring.

“Maybe I will get more than one.”

Jaejoong snorted. “How much money do you think I have?”

“As much as I need,” Heechul said back.

Jaejoong laughed. “Too true. But please, love, just one. We still have other things to do in Paris and then Rome.”

After that short discussion of money, the salesman seemed much more eager to help them.

One ring caught Jaejoong’s eyes. It was silver and looked almost like a flower blooming. He pointed to it. “What about that one, love? The one with the blue and black?”

Heechul stared at it and then nodded and snapped his fingers. “That one. Let me try that one.”

“Be nice,” Jaejoong muttered into his ear.

Heechul snorted.

The salesman took the ring out and showed it to him, explaining the jewels, the metals, the design.

“It’s like both of us, entwined,” Heechul said. “Black and blue, Ravens and Swans and Magicians and Warriors, magic and weapons, and silver and diamonds.”

“And like a flower,” Jaejoong said, “just like you, a beautiful flower that shines and shimmers in the light.”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “So corny, but yes. I like this one. It’s perfect.”

“You are perfect.”

Heechul turned his head and Jaejoong kissed his cheek. “We’ll take that one,” he said to the salesman. “Do we need to wait for it or do you have it in my husband’s size?”

“I am sure we do. If you gentleman will come with me. We will go to an office to talk pricing and payment.”

Jaejoong nodded and took Heechul’s hand and followed the man into the back.

\---

When they returned from the other realm, Heechul showed off the ring to anyone and everyone.

Only Yunho was not impressed. “You spent twenty-two thousand dollars on a ring???”

“Twenty-five,” Jaejoong said. “There was tax.”

Yunho stared wide eyed and then turned away in a huff, stomping out of Jaejoong and Heechul’s room.

“Great,” Changmin muttered and followed after his husband. “Thanks a lot. I guess that means we’re going back there to get him something too.”

Heechul cackled.


End file.
